Winchesters And A Rainy Day
by giacinta
Summary: Dean enjoys the rain. One-shot of brotherly love.


Winchesters And a Rainy Day

XXXX

The rain drummed down on the roof of the Impala morphing into countless miniature waterfalls that flowed down her windows, obscuring the world outside behind a curtain of grey.

Dean had pulled over into the first car-park that he had come across, for even although he kept his Baby in tip-top condition, her windscreen wipers really showed their age when they had to deal with torrential downpours like the one raging furiously around the Impala.

He shrugged, it wasn't as if they were in any hurry; things had been quiet on the hunting front these past few weeks; it was as if the freakin' sons of bitches had all but disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Well, he certainly wasn't complaining, for he was still bruised and broken from their last hunt with a very hands-on ghost who had just loved getting close up and personal before tossing him around the cemetery like a rag–doll, while Sam had attended to her bones.

X

He looked over at his brother who was fast asleep, and he smiled fondly.

The Impala had always had that effect on him, as if the kid understood that there was no place safer to let go than inside her steel body with Dean watching out for him

Of course it wasn't as if a freaky Gigantor like Sam needed someone to look out for him any more, but well, old habits die hard.

Sam had felt protected in the Impala as a kid and sub-consciously he still did, but then who was he kidding, Dean was well aware that his own ingrained instinct of looking out for Sammy was still as strong as ever, Sasquatch or not!

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave..!"

Yeah, that just about covered it.

X

What was it Lisa had said back then, he reflected as he adjusted his ass to a more comfortable position on the seat,

"You two have the most unhealthy, tangled up, crazy thing that I've ever seen, and as long as Sam's in your life, you're never gonna be happy."

Yeah that just about covered it except for the last five or six words; in fact the exact contrary was true, without Sam in his life, he would**_ never_** be happy!

X

The bond between him and his brother existed, sometimes he felt that he could physically reach out and touch it. He didn't comprehend the reason; perhaps it had been forged by their childhood, the Vessel affair, Heaven, Hell, or whatever.

He had no idea if it could be broken and even if it were possible, would he ever want to?

The love he had felt for Lisa was the most sincere he had felt for any woman, including what he had experienced for Cassie, but there was no point in denying that he and Sam shared something so unique that nothing else seemed to be able to compete with it, or replace it in any way.

He had believed that sharing a life with Lisa and Ben would have satisfied his longing for "Family" but he had been deceiving himself; the overgrown kid snoring softly in the seat next to him was the only one that the word "Family" fitted right down to a tee!

X

As soon as he had glimpsed Sam after the Djinn attack, he had been ready to commit the year he had passed with Lisa to memory and go off with his brother again.

He understood that the lure of getting back into hunting had been strong, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he would have gone back to his brother even if it had simply meant them travelling around in the Impala like a couple of tourists.

X

He settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

Sam wasn't the only one who felt safe and secure in the Impala, he too had been protected by her since he was a five-year old child, albeit that his attention in tending to the bundle of warm baby that had been placed in his arms had downplayed his own childish fears, channelling them all into caring for Sammy.

X

Yeah, he mused in conclusion; Lisa had been spot on with her observations and you know what, he was good with it!

He gave one last glance at his brother, still deep in slumber, propped his own head on the side-window and closed his eyes. He was betting that in the shadowy world of vampires, ghouls, demons and their associates, this was only the lull before the storm and the Winchesters would be better to get as much rest as they could before engaging the enemy once more.

Seen from outside, the Impala sat alone in the parking lot like an island in the midst of the raging storm, an island protecting two very special inhabitants both of whom had surrendered to a well deserved rest, knowing that for the time being they were completely safe.

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
